1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment system which treats a living tissue by using ultrasonic vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a disposable treatment instrument among treatment instruments which supply energy, such as ultrasonic vibration or a high-frequency current, to a portion (living tissue) of a target to treat. Such a disposable treatment instrument needs to prevent from being reused from a viewpoint of infection prevention or from a viewpoint of performance as a treatment instrument.
Hence, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-107189 proposes a treatment instrument in which an electromotive force decreases to be so low that reuse is impossible after being used for a preset time equivalent to duration of one treatment of medical care. In addition, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-095982 proposes a treatment instrument in which a member of a part of a probe is formed of a material containing hydrophilic polymer. At the time of cleaning for sterilization, the treatment instrument is deformed by dissolution or softening thereby to prevent reuse.